


Fettnäpfchen finden

by Nightmary



Category: Kakumeiki Valvrave | Valvrave the Liberator
Genre: Crack, Dialogue, Hybrids, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Nonsense
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:24:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmary/pseuds/Nightmary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruto ist nicht gut darin, mit L-Elf zu reden und ihn nicht zur Weißglut zu treiben. Vor allem wenn dieser leichten Hormonschwankungen unterliegt.</p><p>Achtung: Das hier ist nicht romantisch, nicht kitschig oder besonders ernstzunehmend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fettnäpfchen finden

„Da tausche ich einmal mit dir und schon vollbringst du in all deiner Naivität wieder einmal eine Unmöglichkeit und schaffst es mich zu schwängern.“

„Woher hätte ich das denn wissen sollen? Ich meine... Und überhaupt war es dein Vorschlag...“

„Sei still! Ich will dich im Augenblick nicht hören.“

„L-Elf...“

„Ich habe gesagt sei still! Ich bin wütend auf dich!“

„M-Mikhael...“

„Ruhe! Nenn mich nicht so. Glaub nicht, dass du mich besänftigen kann. Das ganze ist unverzeihlich. Wegen dir habe ich jetzt ein... ein Ding in mir!“

„Unser Baby.“

„Ein DING! Kein Baby. Du hast diese seltsamen Progammmagiuswesen gehört. ES ist nicht einmal menschlich.“

„Es ist unser Baby. Und es tut mir leid, dass ich dich geschwängert habe. Ich schwöre, ich mache so etwas nie wieder...“

„Bitte?! Als ob ich das zulassen würde! Als ob ich das akzeptieren würde! Du musst mir sicher nicht versichern SO ETWAS nie wieder zu machen, dafür werde ich selbst sorgen!“

„Hiiiahh. Was machst du da? Stop...“

„Ich habe doch wohl deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, was ich mache!“

„Aber ich habe doch gesagt, ich tu das nie wieder. Ich will das gar nicht wieder tun. Nie, nie wieder!“

„JA?“

„Ja. Ich habe das von vorneherein nicht wieder tun wollen. Ich meine nicht, dass es nicht schön war... und...“

„Warte! Willst du mir sagen, dass du mir, nachdem du mich geschwängert hast mit irgendeinem Mensch-Magius-Hybrid-Wesen, DAS ich nun austragen darf, zu verstehen gibst, dass ich auch noch schlecht im Bett wäre?!“

„Wahhh!!! Nein, nein, ich meine nur andersherum ist es besser...“

„Du hast wirklich Nerven. Dafür stirbst du. Zweimal. Mindestens.“

„L-Elf, ich weiß, du bist wütend...“

„Ach?“

„...beruhige dich. Ich werde etwas unternehmen. Und ich übernehme alle Verantwortung. Ich sorge für dich und wir können heiraten...“

L-Elf zog seine Pistole und erschoss Haruto, ohne ihn ausreden zu lassen.


End file.
